Back home
by Juggalette Sugarlove
Summary: Angelina hasn't been home since she was 15. Ten years later, her old best friend Melina calls, bringing her back to the place she tried to forget. R&R!
1. victory and alyssa

**Back home**

**Summary- Angelina hasn't been home since she was 15. Ten years later, her old best friend Melina calls, bringing her back to the place she tried to forget. **

**Chapter one: Victory and Alyssa**

Today has been the best night of my life! Not only did I just win a trophy for winning the Championship Snowboarding race, but I got to come home to the love of my life, Shaun White, another championship snowboarder.

We've been dating ever since my first win five years ago. I was a rookie and the first rookie to win my first race. It felt amazing to hold the gold my first time. Ever since then I've been winning along with Shaun who hasn't lost once yet either.

I changed into grey baggy sweatpants and a blue beater after getting out of the hot shower. The hot water felt good on my sore muscles. Since my blond shoulder length hair was still wet, I pulled it into a ponytail keeping it out of my face.

Shaun finished putting away our McDonalds and sat on the couch. I turned on Bob Marley, keeping the volume low. Snuggling up close, I took a sip of his hot chocolate.

"You still sore from the fall?" Shaun asked.

He had to remind me of the vicious wipe out I had in the end. After I crossed the finish line I decided to show off some more by jumping over two jumps. Not lining up correctly I crashed between them, my board hitting my legs.

"Yeah, but you know what could make it better?" I said, wiggling my eyebrows.

Shaun wrapped his arms around my waist. "And that would be?" He teased, kissing my lips softly.

"Meet me in the bedroom and you'll find out," I tried getting up but he kept a firm grip on me.

"The couch looks rather fun," Shaun said in between kisses as he kissed down my neck.

I didn't say anything, our lips were already connected. Sliding my leg around him, I straddled his waist while we made out heavily. Shaun sucked on my neck, leaving a huge hickey on the left side. Returning the favor, I started to leave my mark on his neck.

His fingers started to travel as I claimed his lips again. Shaun slipped his hand down my sweatpants and worked his magic between my thighs. I moaned in his mouth as his fingers did wonders.

Unbuttoning his pants, I started to stroke his shaft. Shaun kissed me harder as he felt my hands on his penis, his fingers going faster inside me. He trailed his kisses down my neck again, stopping on the top of my breast. His breath was hot on my chest as he sucked the top of my breast, leaving another hickey upon my body.

We both felt close to an orgasm as we continued to pleasure the other. Shaun was ready to get inside me when someone knocked on the door. I grabbed Shaun's face, shaking my head no to the door so he would continue.

The knocking continued.

"Don't," I said through clenched teeth as he debated about stopping and actually answering the door.

"What if its important?" Shaun said, kissing my forehead.

I rolled my eyes. "You answer that door, no sex for a month,"

Shaun growled at me and pushed himself hard inside me. I moaned at his action as our hips moved together.

Shaun cupped my breast, teasing my nipple with his fingers. I raked my nails down his back, sending a pleasurable pain through him.

He picked up the pace more as I grew louder.

"OH MY GOD!"

That defiantly was not me or Shaun. It sounded more like my number one fan Alyssa. Both Shaun and I stopped moving and grabbed the blanket that was over the couch. Staying covered, we both pulled our pants up, making sure nothing was exposed.

The girl screamed one more time at the door before the two of us stood up. It was defiantly Alyssa. I put up with her because she was the funniest fifteen year old I met but she always tended to ruin the best moments.

Shaun layed back on the couch, ignoring her like usual. I, on the other hand, stormed over to her.

"What do you think your doing?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips.

Alyssa hugged my tightly. "I didn't get the chance to congratulate you on your win! You kicked all those other girl's asses!" She let me go.

"How did you get into my hotel room?"

"Well," Alyssa rocked back and forth while looking around the room. "I thought maybe you weren't here yet before I knocked so I lied to the lady at the counter saying your my older sister and got a key to your room. Right away I heard you two in the room so that's why I kept knocking and when you didn't answer I figured you didn't hear me and opened the door. And now look what I did. Ruined another moment for you two. Which by the way I am really sorry for," She caught her breath after that very long rant. It looked like she didn't even breath the whole time she talked.

I took my hair out of the ponytail and moved it around. "You didn't listen to me before. I will tell you personally when we can talk. You can't come in my room whenever you want or do what you normally do. No more of this Alyssa. I'd like to have some alone time with Shaun," I brought her over to the couch where Shaun pretended to not see us.

He sat up before I could sit on his head. Alyssa sat on the floor facing us with a huge smile on her face.

"What?" Shaun asked.

Alyssa giggled. "You have hickey's on you," She giggled louder.

Shaun rolled his eyes. "At least I'm getting some," he teased.

"I'm not a whore like you though. I have class," she whipped her brown hair around.

"Aren't you still a virgin?"

"Stop it!" I yelled before Alyssa could reply. "Your not five,"

"Sorry," they replied in unison.

I leaned on Shaun, resting my head on his chest in exhaustion. Alyssa continued to stare at the two of us. She really liked to do that, she even told us one day. Out of the three year's I've known her, she always seemed to be happy no matter what happened.

After a few moments of silence, I had enough of this and wanted my alone time with my boyfriend.

"Alyssa can you please give us some alone time? Tomorrow I'll be sure to see you and then we can talk. But for tonight, I would like to see him," I begged. It's strange that I have to beg my fan to leave my room.

She nodded. "Okay! See you tomorrow Angelina. Have fun with Shaun," Alyssa pranced out the door.

Shaun pinned me down on the couch as soon as the door shut behind her.

"Now its time to finish what we started, just after I lock the door," Shaun said grinning ear to ear.

"Hurry up now baby," I teased throwing my sweatpants to the floor.

For the rest of the night we finished what we once started before getting interrupted.

* * *

The alarm buzzed at four in the morning. I plunged my fist on the alarm, shutting it off completely. Shaun forgot to turn the alarm off from the day earlier this morning so it wouldn't go off again. Laying back down I fell asleep till one in the morning.

Shaun was already making lunch when I woke up. It didn't shock me that I woke up so late from last night. We were able to have three rounds of amazing sex. Now that makes it a new record for us.

I hugged him from behind and kissed his neck. He was about four inches taller than me. Shaun pulled me around to face him and kissed me on the lips.

"Morning sexy," I smiled wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Did you have a good sleep?" He asked wrapping his arms around my waist.

I shook my head. "Mhmm. Last night I was so exhausted from earlier events," I pulled him closer, and bit my lower lip.

His hands gripped my ass and he pulled me closer to him so our chests touched. "Really now?" Shaun started to grin.

I whimpered my nod crashing our lips together. Shaun grabbed a fist full of my hair and picked me up so I could sit on the counter. His hands started to roam my body as we kissed harder with more passion.

The kissing was bringing me out of air. I pulled our lips apart and caught my breath as he sucked on my neck.

"We need to stop," I said resting my hand on his chest.

Shaun frowned. "Why?" He pouted.

"Because we are not going to do this on the counter. We practically killed the living room from last night. Let's take this to the bed,"

"I'm already there," Shaun raced to the room.

We continued our adventure into the bedroom till the late afternoon. Whatever plans I had in the morning, I completely forgot.

A repeated knocking at the door woke me up from my nap. Right away I knew it was Alyssa. I pulled on black sweatpants with a matching beater before going to the door.

Alyssa was standing there with her hands on her hips and attitude written all over her.

"Do you know what time it is?" She tapped her foot in annoyance.

"Uh like five?" I guessed glancing at the clock in the hallway.

"Yes! Five! We were supposed to hang out this morning. What happened?" She pushed through me and entered my room.

Alyssa looked around seeing the mess in the living room. The couch was flipped over, the coffee table decorations was on the floor while the table was clean, and Shaun's and I's clothes all over. She looked me straight into my blue eyes and rolled her eyes.

"You two had quite a night. I'm sorry I got angry," She said laughing.

"It's fine," I replied combing through my sex hair.

"Where's Shaun?"

"In the bedroom sleeping,"

Alyssa started towards the bedroom. "I'll wake him,"

I charged after her. "Wait! N-n-!"

I was cut off from a horrible scream. Alyssa was pointing and screaming "Oh my gosh!" over and over again while Shaun had trouble pulling the covers over himself because he was so shocked.

He finally pulled the comforter over his lower half and glared at us girls. At least my hair wasn't as bad as his. His fluffy long red hair was so snarly and you could tell where I grabbed on to his hair most, plus all the scratch marks on his arms.

"What are you doing here Alyssa!?" Shaun yelled.

"You two promised to hang out with me in the morning and nothing happened so I came down to see what was up!" She yelled back in her high preppy voice.

"Why did you let her in here?" He asked me.

I crossed my arms. "I didn't tell her to come back here if that's what your saying,"

He shook his head. "No, sorry,"

"Since you two forgot about me," she flipped her hair. "The both of you sex maniacs shower and dress nicely. Were going out to eat at a nice restaurant that you'll pay for then a movie," Alyssa ordered.

The one thing I hated about little o'l Alyssa, is when she orders me and Shaun around. We give her what she wants usually because even though we hate her sometimes, we love her to. She's like the little sister I never had. I have a younger brother but I never paid attention to him, my parent's liked him more than me anyways.

"It will take awhile. We both have to get ready." I said hoping to change her mind.

"I can wait as long as you want me to," She sat on the recliner that wasn't touched from last night. "You have cable. I'll be fine,"

Shaun and I didn't argue after that. We both headed for the shower and went slow as hell just to aggravate Alyssa.


	2. phone call

**Chapter two: phone call.**

Two and a half weeks till Christmas. One of the holiday's where people go nuts! Thank god every year me and Shaun get a cabin up north somewhere and pretend we don't exist till the holiday is over. It's been great so far.

Shaun was looking up on the laptop for cabins to rent out. He always did the looking while I just agreed if it was nice enough for me, he never cared what we would get. I glanced at the laptop once and spotted the perfect one.

"Honey!" Look at the one in Alaska," I said pointing to the picture of the very large cabin.

Shaun skimmed through the paragraph on it while I looked at the pictures. It was perfect.

"Says its near Mt. McKinley, has a beautiful view, everything you could ask for in a cabin and more," Shaun read part of the reading.

"I want it Shaun, I want it!" I jumped up and down.

"Okay, I'll call the number,"

I kissed his cheek. "You'll be my hero if you get it,"

Shaun waved me off as he called the number. They were on the phone for about a half hour! He made me think that we got it until he frowned a few times. But when he got off the phone he was smiling. I don't understand.

"Did we get it?" I asked hopeful.

"No but we had to bet for it. Whoever places the highest bid gets to rent it out. I told him whatever the others say, I'll make it higher. And he said he'd call me back within a day," Shaun said smiling.

I jumped into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist. "Your awesome baby!" I placed kisses all over his face.

His hands grabbed my ass. "I know I am," He kissed me on the lips. "Just one question."

"What?"

"Do you remember what we promised one little girl what we would do on Christmas for her?"

I thought real hard for a moment. Running my hands through his hair I finally remembered. "Alyssa!"

"Right, she would have to come with us. A whole two weeks with Alyssa,"

I groaned, dropping my head on his shoulder. Shaun readjusted himself to hold me up better. "Doesn't she have a family?"

"She lives with her very stupid grandma. Remember her parents died six years ago,"

Damn it. I forgot all about that. That was another reason why I put up with her because she's been through so much. Plus her grandma thinks I'm Christina Aguilera because we look a little bit a like. Some of the best times happen at her grandma's house.

"Maybe she'll understand. She's starting to realize after three year's that we do have sex a lot. So if we tell her thats all we'll be doing, then maybe she won't come," I suggested.

Shaun chuckled. "Will that be all were doing?" He raised one eyebrow.

I punched him lightly in the arm. "Oh you know exactly what is going to happen. Were young and love to party. Plus as my step mother always told me were hornier than dogs,"

"Alright, let's go to Alyssa and her grandma's room and give her the bad news,"

We entwined our finger's together and headed down two floors beneath us to where Alyssa stayed.

* * *

Alyssa was very understanding on the whole situation. She was sick of walking in on us all the time. Plus her grandma wanted her home for Christmas. The rest of her family was going to be there.

Once we got back to our room we started to pack for our trip to Alaska. I was all ready to pack by the time the clock read eight. It was dinner time and I was feeling hungry.

Searching the room service menu I decided to get chicken strip meal for me and the steak for Shaun since that was his favorite dish. Dinner would be up in forty five minutes.

My cell phone went off shocking me half to death as I surfed the TV for anything good on. I didn't recognize the number but picked up anyways.

"Hello?" I answered. Maybe i would recognize the voice.

"Is this Angelina Saunders?" a woman's voice asked.

Nope, I didn't know the voice. "Uh yeah, who is this?"

"It's Melina Perez. Please say you remember your old best friend from ten years ago?"

Oh my gosh! I haven't spoken or seen Melina since I was fifteen. After leaving town I vowed to never talk to anyone ever again. How she got my number was a mystery but I was happy she called.

"Of course! Do you know how long its been?"

"Yes I know! Ten years and to start talking at this time too. Christmas of all holidays," she didn't sound too excited like I was to be talking to her again.

"Mhmm, what's up?"

She paused before answering. It sounded like she was crying maybe, or fake crying. Melina was a genius at fake crying.

"You knew Betty, your step mother?"

I rolled my eyes. That bitch was one of the reason's why I left! "What about her?" Listening to her more closely, I knew right away she was fake crying.

"She died two days ago and your father would like you to attend the funeral and asked me to ask you. I'm so sorry but breast cancer didn't like her too much,"

"Really Melina?" Besides me, Melina was the last person to cry if this woman died. Betty hated Melina as much as she hates snakes. "That's it? Why are you crying? That woman is finally dead! Do you know how long we waited for her to die?"

She sniffed one last time and started to laugh. "Your brother told me to fake cry for you. He thought it would be funny,"

Of course my little brother would think it was funny. He remembered all the times me and Betty fought. Plus she favored him like he was a gift from God even though it wasn't her child.

My mother died when my brother was born, when I was eight years old. It took my father three years to move on and then he found Betty. We've never been nice to each other since she agreed to marry my father. I told her one day she will die and the whole world would be happy. Congratulation's Betty, your dead ass just made the world a more happy peaceful place!

"How is Hannibal anyway?" As much as I hated my brother, I loved him to. He was the only other person like mom besides me.

"He's good. He hasn't stopped bragging to all his friends that his older sister is one of the best snow boarder's ever and he thinks Shaun is going to end up as his brother,"

I laughed. "Great, but tell my dad I am not coming to the funeral. I hate Betty," Shaun had come out of the room to hear that part of the conversation. He questioned me who was on the phone but I shushed him.

Melina sighed on the other line. "He's here right now and I'm supposed to give him the phone if you said no. He still knows you Angelina. Plus you get to see everyone again. I miss you girl,"

Ugh, she's begging. "I promised myself never to go down there again Melina. That's final,"

She didn't say anything back. I bet she was going to get my father. While the other line stayed silent I clued in Shaun about everything that was going on. He was the one who made me stay on the line instead of hanging up like I wanted to.

"Angelina Joe Saunders, you will get your ass home in two days or so help me God, I will find you and drag your ass down here myself. Don't think I don't know where you are. I'm your father and private detective. I can find you anywhere," My father warned.

I hated when he brought that he was a private detective before mom died. After meeting Betty he got his job back with open arms. The department missed him. He made my life hell while being a detective. No boyfriend or friend of mine was safe.

"I'm twenty five dad. I can do whatever I want. You can't tell me what to do,"

He growled at me. "Your step mother just died and you will pay your respects! Now get your ass home right now! Or I will put a few warrants out for you and your boyfriend's arrest."

Great, now he threatened to take me to jail. Bullshit. "I'll take your ass to court for that then,"

After that we bickered on the phone for ten minutes. Shaun held me in my arms as I started to cry because of my dad. Melina ended up getting back on the phone after I couldn't take any more. She tried to get me to come back but my final answer was a no.

I cooled down for an hour or two. Shaun wanted to talk about the whole situation. I'm hoping he doesn't want to go. Or he might since he hasn't met my family yet but I have met his. His mom and dad love me.

Shaun laid next to me in bed, playing with my hair.

"Do you know what were doing yet?" Shaun asked.

"No, I don't want to go at all. Home is like hell to me. Did you not see why?" I almost started crying again.

He kissed my forehead. "Baby, I want you to be absolutely positive about this. Everyone misses you back home and it would give me a chance to meet your family. Plus your friend Melina wants to see you. I think you miss your home even though you hate it,"

"Do you really want to go to the place I ran away from? You have no idea what happened to me for those fifteen years. Are you sure your ready to know everything?" Maybe if I freaked him out a bit he wouldn't want to go.

"You already know everything about me. It's time I learn everything about you. Nothing is going to make me stop loving you. Now come on, what do you say?" He smiled. "Go home or cabin?"

I didn't answer him just yet. This was such a big decision, I want to make sure its the right one in the end.

It was around midnight and I started to get sleepy. I slipped on black boy shorts and a black bra before jumping into bed next to my half naked boyfriend.

We snuggled up close to each other. Making out for five minutes before actually trying to sleep.

"We'll go," I said just as he closed his eyes.

Shaun looked confused. "What?"

"We'll go see my family. Tomorrow we'll go to the airport and get a ticket. You win this time. But don't think less of me when you find out my past," I warned him.

"Don't worry. I won't. I could only love you more," He kissed me softly. "Goodnight,"

We kissed one more time before falling asleep. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.


	3. drunken stupor

**Chapter two: drunken stupor**

Shaun and I were on the laptop looking for plane tickets but couldn't find one at all. Everything was booked up for the holiday's. They still had more than two weeks to go see their family! I had one day to get back before my dad calls a search squad after me.

We looked at different airports but still couldn't find one. I gave up on using an actual airplane and went for the private jet Shaun and I got a year ago.

It would take us five hours to get there, and another hour to actually get to the house.

"The jet will be here in an hour. Let's get ready," I advised taking a big breath at actually going home just hit me.

Shaun picked me up bridal style and kissed my forehead. "Don't worry baby, everything is going to be fine. I'll be there with you,"

"I know, but you don't know what happened down there," I leaned my head on his chest as he carried me to the bedroom so we could pack.

He set me near my dresser. I started to pack throwing all my clothes in one suitcase. It was easy to pack my clothes since all I really owned were tons of sweatpants, tank tops, beaters, a few shirts, and at least three pairs of jeans. I always like to wear comfy clothes.

Shaun was done packing before me. Makes sense because he throws his clothes in the suitcases and doesn't fold them.

I grabbed my snowboard and set it by the door so I wouldn't forget. If I forgot my board then all hell was going to break loose. There are some good places to snowboard back home and I wasn't going to waste that perfectly good snow.

Our black Chevy 2009 Silverado was sitting outside the lobby by the time we got out of our room. Alyssa was standing in the bed of the truck, waving at us. I rolled my eyes and gave Shaun my snowboard and luggage to load in the back.

Alyssa jumped down from the bed and hugged me tightly.

"I'm going to miss you!" Alyssa said, her whole body shaking.

The sweatshirt she wore wasn't helping the snow or the cold wind keep her warm. She was stupid not to wear a jacket.

"Get inside, your going to get sick," I advised opening the passenger side.

"But I wanted to say goodbye. You'll be back before or after new years?"

I groaned. "I don't know. You'll be the first to know if I do,"

She punched her fist through the air. "Cool! Call me whenever!"

"If I have the time,"

"Shaun!" Alyssa yelled before he could get in the drivers side.

"Yeah?"

"Bye! I'll miss you!"

Shaun slammed his door shut and started the engine. "We both will miss you to Alyssa. Stay out of trouble,"

I stuck my head out my window to say my last goodbye to the fifteen year old. "Our Christmas present for you is in our room. I told the front desk you would be in there to grab it,"

Alyssa beamed. "Oh my gosh! Thank you guys! Have fun!"

We drove off the hotel's property and onto the free way to our private jet. In just a few hours I was going to be home.

* * *

I called Melina when we arrived to the plane. She was going to pick us up ten miles out of town. Melina was so excited that I would be there soon, she couldn't stop squealing on the phone.

Shaun and I were having someone drive our truck down here so we could have our own vehicle instead of renting one out. Plus when we wanted to go snowboarding no ones cars here could fit our boards in the trunk.

The jet landed around nine-thirty at night. I checked my self over in the mirror and frowned.

"Shaun," I whined, looking at my neck and cleavage.

"Hmm?" He came up from behind.

"My neck and chest is covered with hickey's from you,"

He chuckled. His neck had the same amount of hickey's mine did. "We'll go in matching," Shaun kissed my cheek. "Come on baby, I think I see your friend outside,"

I pulled on my black jacket and boots. "Let's get this party started,"

The pilot unlatched the door for us and helped us down the stairs. He ordered one of the flight attendants to retrieve our luggage. The guy didn't look too thrilled to come out in the cold.

Melina came rushing up to me. Her boots were the first thing I saw. They were covered with fur with two dangly furry balls bounced around every time her foot touched the ground. She still wore the latest fashions and looked her best no matter what the weather.

She pulled me into a death grip hug just as I noticed three more people coming out of the van she drove.

"Who did you bring?" I asked squinting my eyes through the snow.

"Just my husband, your brother, and an old friend of yours," Melina said smiling. She looked at Shaun and shook his hand before I could talk again. "You must be Shaun. It's nice to meet you,"

"You to. Angelina has told me some things about you." Shaun said trying to make conversation.

Melina blushed. A man wrapped his arm around her waist and I didn't even need her to tell me who it was. My brother on the other hand didn't even say anything to me. He just stood there with his mouth open in shock. The other guy though, I didn't quite recognize him.

"You married Randy. Of all people you married Mr. Orton." I said staring at the older but still sexy Randy Orton.

He and Melina pretended to hate each other in school all the time. But I was the only person to know that they would sneak around to fuck all the time. I guess it makes sense that they actually married.

"Your Shaun White!" My brother Hannibal stated out the obvious. "I've been a fan since you first started snowboarding! I can't believe your dating my sister and that your standing in front of me! Someone hit me, I must be dreaming.

I didn't take a second to think, I punched him straight in the upper arm. He screamed 'Ow' and glared at me.

"I wasn't serious," he whined.

"My bad, now are you going to give your older, famous, awesome, and beautiful sister a hug or continue to gawk at my boyfriend like a school girl?"

Hannibal stuck his tongue out at me and pulled me in a hug. His blond hair wasn't there anymore. He must have died it black after I left or something. I didn't like it though. Our family is supposes to be blonde's, my mother told me that before she died.

"It's been a long time Angelina," the mystery man said.

I still couldn't figure out who it was. "This sounds bitchy of me but I don't remember you. Who are you?"

He chuckled. "It's me John Morrison,"

My eyes grew the size of dinner plates. How could he stand in front of me all smiley and pretend like I forgotten what he did to me ten years ago.

We dated for at least two years. He told me he loved me, we were going to get married, and all that shit guys promise you to get you in bed. I believed it all. It shouldn't have shocked me when I found out he was cheating on me with Candice Michelle. Before we dated he used to go after her. John was one of the reasons why I left as well.

Shaun could tell I was a little pissed off at seeing John. Melina sensed it too. The awkward silence was killing us all.

"Why don't we get your stuff in the van and head on to your father. He is waiting to see you," Melina offered.

I continued to stare at Morrison. "Yeah, but lets stop at a bar. I need to pretend someone isn't here,"

"Let's go babe!" Shaun said picking me up.

I giggled and kissed him on the lips while he carried me to the van. Behind us I could hear Randy and my brother exchange words while they carried our stuff.

"Told you he shouldn't have came," Hannibal said.

"The night has just started. You know your sister. She won't stop drinking till she can't walk," Randy said chuckling.

For the rest of the journey I actually planned out how many drinks I was going to have. Of course I wasn't going to stop at just one. Going home drunk after ten years sounded like a blessing to me. My father will never see it coming. Plus then I would forget all about how the one man who destroyed my heart was sitting in front of me.

The bar was packed and everyone loved Shaun and I. A lot of my friends from my teen years got to say hi again and told me how they've been. I half paid attention to them because I was too busy drinking down any alcohol that was passing my way.

Shaun was even drinking with me, even if he had a choice or not. If I was getting drunk tonight, he was going to with me. Plus me and Shaun are the most hysterical people together when we are either drunk or high off some drug.

JTG and Shad were two of my best friends. I've got a history with them too. When I was thirteen JTG was able to seduce me in taking my virginity. I never forgave him for that but who cares, he's hot and still looking good. Shad just thought I was the hottest white girl he's seen with a black girl's ass. What can I say, I love these two.

We just started trading off shots when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around, my vision already a double.

"What's up?" I asked surprised that I haven't started slurring already.

"Wow, it's been forever Angie Joe," the man said.

I felt my knees go weak and collapsed on the floor. There was only one man who ever called me by that. He was like a brother to me. Protected me through everything. I cried for years after I left because I missed him so much.

"I can't believe your here!" I hugged him tightly, wrapping my legs around his waist. "How the fuck have you been?"

"Good, I've been watching you on TV for five years now. Your doing great. Plus your dating Shaun White. That's kick ass," he replied hugging me back.

Speaking of Shaun, I haven't seen him since I started drinking with Shad and JTG. I wonder where he went off to. Oh well, he'll come up. I'm too drunk to care anyways.

"Yeah, he's the one I think. Do you have a girl yet Jeff? I know you never had a girlfriend back then but how bout now?" Jeff set me on my feet, one arm over my shoulder since I still had trouble standing on my own.

"I found a girl yes. But you have to promise me you won't be mad when I tell you,"

Uh oh. Not this whole routine. "Jeff, I swear if your dating that one whore I-"

I didn't get the chance to finish my sentence, too many things were happening at once. A very blond woman wrapped herself around Jeff, Shaun picked me up by the waist and swung me around like a sack of potatoes, while John was trying to get my attention.

Through all of this I could feel my body not take this so well. The blond as I remember is Trish Stratus, miss-know-it-all of high school, Morrison was begging me to talk to him alone from what I managed to hear, and Shaun was completely shit faced.

In the end of it all, I ended up passing out on Shaun, not remembering what happened next.

Welcome home Angelina! You made a perfect first impression already, daddy will be so proud.


	4. melina and randy

**Chapter three: Melina and Randy**

Despite not remembering anything from last night, all I cared about was getting rid of the massive hang over I had the next morning.

My head was pounding, I felt woozy, and my stomach was killing me. Usually I never get hangovers. Whatever I was drinking last night, I'm never having ever again. Hang overs are the worst thing ever to be discovered in the world.

Shaun was no where to be seen in the bedroom. He must have woke up before I did. I pulled on white sweatpants and a matching white beater before heading to the mini bar in the living room.

I noticed three teenage boys sitting on the couch talking to Shaun as I rushed past. Everyone watched as I grabbed a shot of tequila, a long glass, and a bottle of peptobismal. I poured all the peptobismal in the glass, filling it up more than half way, then dropping the shot of tequila in the glass as well. Holding my breath, I chugged it all down in less than a minute.

Everyone gagged as I chugged it. I looked at them all and shrugged.

"It's the cure for hangovers stupid. I do it every time I get one," I said joining Shaun on the recliner.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my lips. "Morning baby,"

I smiled. "Do you got a hangover?"

"Fuck no, and if I did, I would never drink that,"

The teenagers laughed. I turned towards them, noticing my brother's smile was bigger than his face. His friends must be fans of Shaun and I and Hannibal brought them over to show off. Well I'm not a trophy, I don't like to be showed off to. Hannibal better watch out.

"So baby brother, do you still got that big red thing on your ass?"

His friends busted out in laughter. Hannibal was the complete opposite, he was was pissed off.

"Fuck you Angelina! I never had a red thing on my ass. Quit showing off," Hannibal replied, punching each of his friends for laughing.

"Sorry, but what the fuck were you guys doing before I woke up? It looks like a man fest,"

"We were just talking. These boys are fans, like your brother," Shaun didn't sound too excited to be sitting here.

I looked at them each, noticing they all looked the same, even my brother looked like them. They each had short black hair, some muscle to their figure, dressed in the goth sense, and tried to look bad ass. You could tell Hannibal apart quickly for two reasons. One he had the greenest eyes I've ever seen and two, he was the only one who was at least some what attractive.

"Hello then. I'm Angelina," I waved at them all.

The tallest of them all started to check me out. "I saw you in playboy,"

Oh great, I bet my brother even saw that one too. These boys are just as disgusting as all the other men I meet on the road. The only thing they like to talk about is when I did playboy after my first win. Hef was drawn to me when he first heard about me. He even invited me to live in the mansion and be a bunny but I turned him down because my heart is in snowboarding.

"Did you know I get to bang her every night?" Shaun said hugging me. He loved to tease other guys who wanted me.

The shortest of them all whispered in Hannibal's ear. "Alex says all he needs is one night and he'll make you switch from Shaun to him,"

Both Shaun and I started laughing. "Baby you wish," I said still laughing.

The doorbell rang before anyone else could talk. I grabbed a Coors light bottle and headed for the door. Using the edge of the window near the door, I popped the cap off and started drinking while I opened the door.

Randy and Melina walked right into my house before I could even invite them in. Melina pulled me into a hug while taking her jacket off at the same time. Today she wore light low rise jeans with a pink long sleeve shirt. She still looked completely beautiful.

"How's my party girl? Did you get a hangover?" She asked, taking a seat on the love seat.

I nodded. "Yup, but I remembered your medicine so I'm good," I took another sip of beer.

"And your still drinking? That's my best friend." she smiled. "So I take it you didn't go to the funeral today?"

Oh no, I forgot all about Betty's funeral today. My father didn't wake me up so I'm guessing he didn't want me going in the end. Then why the hell did I come home? What the hell was going on? Since the funeral is today, my dad will be gone till the morning since he was never good with saying goodbye to the women he loved. He needs to stop marrying the women that die, even though I love my mother.

Melina giggled and started to make herself a margarita at the bar. An idea was forming in her mind. The only time she ever made herself a margarita was if she had a brilliant plan. Randy even caught on and flicked my shoulder, trying to get my attention.

"Wanna party again tonight?" Randy asked raising his eyebrows.

"Really? I don't even remember what happened last night!" I exclaimed sitting cross legged on the floor.

Hannibal started to double over with laughter. "Do you really not remember? Because dad wants to kick your ass after last nights stunt,"

My eyes grew in size. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"All night you were going on how Betty has been the worst woman for dad and then after you two fought for two hours you and Shaun started to put on a sex scene before I had to move you to your bedroom,"

I half smiled. At least I did something amazing last night. Maybe that's why I didn't get woken up for the funeral, since I bitched at my dad last night. Works for me.

"You were saying about this party now that's out of the way," I re picked up the subject with Randy.

Melina sat next to him, sipping her drink. "Your dad is out of town till tomorrow morning. Get all our old friends over here and do what we did on your fifteenth birthday but even bigger,"

"Now your talking Melina! Who should come? I remember seeing Jeff last night, I want him there."

She shook her head. "He's good but not his stupid girlfriend. I cringe every time I see that blond bimbo,"

"What did Trish do now?"

Randy leaned back, a smirk across his face. It must have to do with him because Melina started fuming like usual when there was drama.

She set her drink down before explaining. "Once graduation was over Randy and I started dating. Well Trish happened to like Randy to. She did everything in her power to get him. I caught her stripping for him when he was all drunk! I forgave him but I slapped that bitch till her makeup came off,"

"Wow, so I take it she hasn't changed,"

Melina shook her head.

"Okay, so I need to get a shower and everything. So while I do that you two can get the house ready for a party," I said.

Hannibal and his friends cheered. They must think they are invited to the party but boy were they wrong. I was not going to get caught with underage drinking. Hannibal and his friends were to leave tonight.

"Don't think about it," I warned him. "You are not invited. Go to someone elses house tonight. I'm not getting caught with minors,"

"You suck," Hannibal said and left the house.

* * *

The party was going perfectly well until John Morrison showed up. Shaun stayed on me like white on rice whenever John came near me. Who knew he could get so jealous of an ex boyfriend. Maybe it didn't help that I told him what really happened between me and John.

I just finished going to the bathroom when John came into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He stood in front of the door so I couldn't get out. Placing my hands on my hips, I started to tap my foot in annoyance.

"John please, I want to go back and party," I begged.

He chuckled. "Why? Your not even drinking. You've been sipping on that same beer since I got here," John said smirking.

He was right. After last night I was afraid to get drunk again tonight. Plus this was my old house. Nothing was going to get destroyed here. Even though everyone here knows my dad and wouldn't dare mess anything up.

"Then what do you want?" I jumped up on the sink counter for somewhere to sit.

I couldn't help but stare at John's amazing body. He had the most perfect abs I have ever seen. I'm going to kill Melina for the idea of a topless party. All the guys had to be bare chested while us girls had to have our bras on. My bra matched my white pants sweatpants I still wore.

"I miss you," he pulled me into a hug.

A low growl ripped through my throat. "Get off me,"

John unwrapped himself around me and stood a few inches from me. "You don't miss me at all?"

"You fucked me over John! If you didn't go and cheat on me with Candice than maybe I would have stayed and we could still be together. It's all your fault this happened. I'm happy with Shaun and I don't want anything to do with you anymore," I crossed my arms over my chest.

His eyes looked so sad. "Can't we be friends?"

"I don't know. Your making it very hard to be friends,"

"Why?" He cocked his eyebrow.

The temptation there was in the room was killing me. The last time John and I were in my bathroom alone together, half naked, we just finished having sex in the shower while my father was asleep. Now that he looks even better than he ever did, it was really hard not to take him in the shower and do a redo.

I pushed him away and headed for the door. "Because I'm too tempted to be with you John!"

With that I ran out the bathroom door to see what Melina was up to.

Jeff was at the bar, fixing a drink when I noticed a certain blond next to him. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Melina start walking towards the two. JTG blocked me from stopping my best friend from ripping Trish to shreds.

He picked me up, slinging me over his shoulder. JTG carried me over to Shad who was talking to Shaun. I picked up some of the conversation and they were talking about the trouble we used to get in. Shaun helped me down from JTG's shoulder and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Where have you been? His breath reeked of alcohol.

"Bathroom," I replied, leaving out my confrontation with John.

"I heard you aren't drinking tonight? Why not? Its a party! Get smashed!" Shaun was totally wasted already. He was rolling on his feet, trying to stay up while he swung his arms around every where.

I pecked him on the lips. "Last night was a good enough reason not to drink tonight. You have fun without me. I have friends to catch up with."

"Okay,"

With another kiss on the lips I let JTG bring me into the living room to dance for one song. The main reason for the party was to say hi to old friends and maybe make up with old enemies.


	5. daddy

**Chapter four: Daddy**

After the party was over I cleaned frantically all over the house, making sure every single speck of dirt was vanished. There was no way I was going to let my father know I partied in his dream house. Melina, Randy, and Shaun tried to help me after everyone left but it was too no avail. They were too drunk to do anything.

Hannibal came home around six in the morning, he was tripping on shrooms. His friends thought he was going a little bit too out of control so they dropped him off at home. I was able to convince him to help me clean up a little bit before he started running around the house screaming "The midgets are coming". I'll have to yell at his friends later.

The house was finally finished around noon the morning after the party. My father hasn't come home yet which was a good thing and I felt safe to take a shower and jump into bed. Shaun was still passed out in my bed so I jumped under the covers and cuddled up next to him before passing out quickly.

* * *

My phone rang, waking me up completely. I slept so good and waking up was the worst possible thing for me. Shaun was actually calling me. Why the hell would he call me if I was in my bedroom? Ignoring his call, I checked the time. It's nine at night.

Are you fucking kidding me!? I slept in till nine at night! What the hell is wrong with me? The whole day was already gone. Now I couldn't go snowboarding and I bet my dad wants to kick my ass. He should be home now. Betty is long gone now.

I pulled on a black, tight, long sleeve shirt with matching black pants. There was no way I was going to put on makeup if it was this late and my hair only needed a quick brush.

Shaun, Hannibal, and my father were all sitting down at dinner when I emerged from my bedroom. There was an extra seat by Shaun so I took that seat, automatically laying my head on his shoulder. He kissed my forehead and scooted closer to me so I could cuddle up on him.

"It's nice to finally see you after all these years Angelina," My father said cutting up a piece from his steak.

I looked up at him and barely smiled. "Hi dad,"

"How are things?" He popped the steak in his mouth, the tension between us was killing me.

"Good, my job is great, Shaun is an amazing boyfriend and yeah," Shaun grabbed my hand under the table, entwining our fingers together.

"I can see that. Are those burns from your straightener or hickeys?" He stared right into my eyes, no expression on his face.

I stomped my foot on the ground before sitting cross legged on the chair, one knee close to my chest. "Do we have to start with this? I got in yesterday. Give me a break,"

He slammed his silverware on the table along with his napkin. "You came home shit faced the night you came in and had no respect for me what so ever! What did you think I was going to do when I saw you? Hmm? Smile and pretend your not the biggest fuck up!?"

"Well, Daniel, maybe I wouldn't come home drunk if you weren't such an asshole!" I yelled back using his first name.

Daniel stood up from his chair and pointed a finger at me. "I will not have this in my house! You are a celebrity. Go buy a fucking hotel room and get the fuck out of my house!"

Hannibal excused himself from the table, knowing this was going to get worse.

"You know what dad? Fuck you! Why the hell did you want me back if you were going to pull this shit anyways!?"

"Your step mother just died! You should have the type of respect to come to her funeral and be here for your family!"

Did he really just call Betty my step mother? Oh hell no. "Fuck Betty! She was a little bitch anyways! You're the only one moping around!" I stood up now while Shaun stayed seated, staying out of the fight. "While you were crying on your own, I threw a party in this house because the hag was gone. Your son who got along with her went out to trip on shrooms with his best friends! No one liked her!"

Hannibal came storming into the dining room now. "Are you kidding? Why the fuck would you tell dad something like that!? Angelina, your the biggest fucking idiot ever! I thought I could trust you,"

Now my baby brother had to fight with me. This was bullshit. "Fuck the both of you! I'm leaving and not coming back! You won't have to deal with me ever again! Don't call me ever or try to reach me. From this point on, you have no idea who the hell I am!" I screamed.

I flipped my family off before heading to my room to pack quickly. Shawn already had his things packed. Grabbing my cell phone off the end table I dialed Melina's number.

She picked up immediately and I explained my situation to her. It didn't take her a second to say yes, she was already on her way before I could hang up the phone.

Melina showed up with Randy but they weren't in the van, but Shaun and I's Silverado. It amazed me how fast they could manage to get it up here. Shaun must of had something to do with it because he was grinning when he noticed my look of shock at my baby.

We loaded up our stuff in the bed of the trunk quicker than I thought we would. Hannibal was looking out his window, watching as I was getting ready to leave. I headed back inside and entered his bedroom.

He jumped on his bed, acting like he was pissed off. Since my brother was taller, and stronger than me, I was able to jump on his lap and hug him like a teddy bear. Hannibal tried to push me off but I stayed latched on him.

"It was nice to see you brother," I said kissing his cheek.

He wiped my kiss off and glared. "Do you really have to do that?"

"Yes, now stop being mad at me and wish me goodbye. I promise before I go back home you can come to one party that I will have. I mean I'm kinda snowed in here till after New Years. The least you can do is be the only family member to talk to me,"

"Fine, go way now. Dad will wonder why you're still here," Hannibal pushed me off him.

"Okay, love you! Bye!" I waved out his door.

"Bye," He grumbled.

I closed his bedroom door and headed towards the front door. As I rounded the corner I smacked into my father. He glared down at me and moved to the side, mumbling something under his breath. Ignoring him, I rushed outside and hopped in the back seat where my lover greeted me with a kiss.

Randy and Melina lived in a house similar to mine, big, lots of yard, and the neighbors were about three-hundred feet apart. It's what you would expect for Randy being a model and all.

Shawn and I settled into the guest bedroom which looked like the master bedroom. We had our own large bathroom, king sized bed, plasma TV, and a huge stereo. It was like having a room in the Hilton but inside a house. Melina really knew how to pick her husband.

I finished folding and putting my clothes in the dresser while Shawn still figured out how to work the TV. He had a universal remote in his hand and he had no idea what button to push.

"Honey, do you need any help?" I asked walking towards him.

"No, I can figure this out. It can't be that hard," Shawn said pushing a button.

Loud screaming rock music blared through the speakers. We covered our ears because it was too loud not because we didn't like it. Rock music was actually pretty good fucking music, but the volume was out of control. Randy and Melina ran up to our room to see what was wrong. Melina grabbed the controller and turned the music off.

"How did you do that?" Shawn questioned, very shocked.

"The red buttons are for the stereo, the blue buttons are for the TV, and the purple is for the DVD player. We haven't programmed it for anything else yet," Melina replied handing back the controller.

I giggled. "Do you really need a big controler like that for the guest room?" I asked next.

"No, but its nice when people come over. I like them to know I am very rich,"

Randy put his arm around her shoulder. "Yeah, plus you need all the noise you can get. She gets pretty loud in bed and we fuck every night," He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Nice!" Shaun exclaimed, giving Randy a Hi-five.

Melina and I rolled our eyes.

"Anyways, it seems you and I have a lot of catching up to do Melina. Would you like to go shopping?" I asked.

Her eyes grew wide and she smiled. "Oh my gosh! I would love to! Let me freshen up and we can leave," She headed for the door but Randy kept a hold of her arm.

"Baby, the mall is closed. I'm sure Angie Joe meant tomorrow," Randy corrected me.

She frowned. "Fine, there is always online shopping," Melina tried to sound hopeful.

"Tomorrow, we can go as long as you want and you can do what you've always wanted to do," I offered.

"Dress you up the way I like to?"

I nodded, just a little afraid.

"I love you Angelina!" She pulled me into a death hug. I hugged her back.

"I love you too, now where is the medicine cabinet? I know you still have my little friends in your house hold,"

Randy chuckled. "You still do Xanax bars? There in my bathroom. You can have the whole bottle,"

"Your a miracle worker Randy," I laughed.

He left he room with Melina as he retrieved the pills I've been dying to get my hands on. Whenever my father and I argued like earlier, I would take Xanax to forget everything, plus it was amazing what the drug did to me. I would become so chill and sometimes I wouldn't be able to move my legs and it would be hilarious as hell every time I tried to walk.

I popped four Xanax bars, it kicked in fast. My body felt so amazing, my legs wobbled everytime I stood up since they couldn't even hold my weight up anymore. Shaun helped me downstairs to the bar, pool table, and entertainment room.

Melina was making her famous strawberry margaritas while Randy popped in a football game, a beer in one hand. I sat on the black leather couch and looked up at the gigantic screen in front of me. It took up to the whole wall with surround sound and everything.

Shaun tossed me the pound of weed he found behind the bar and a three foot clear bong to smoke out of. It felt like old times, smoking with my good friends and whatever boyfriend I had at the time. With competition and everything I could never do this. Being snowed in, in my home town was turning out to be very nice.

Randy took a few rips from the bong while Melina and Shaun drank away. Just like the old days, Randy and I were the drug heads. Whenever one of us had any drugs, we would meet up and start to trip with each other. He was the best drug buddy ever.

I wobbled over to Shaun, the bong in my hand, and set it on the bar table. Melina watched carefully making sure I wasn't going to break the bong. Randy on the other hand was too stoned to realize I left the couch and continued to play Madden.

"Please hit it," I begged Shaun. He never liked mixing alcohol with marijuana.

He shook his head. "I already started drinking. You know what happened last time I mixed the two. Never again,"

I started to pout. "You've only had one beer so far, that won't do anything to you. Just get high and when your sober again start drinking. Please?" I stuck my lower lip out and leaned in on him pretending my balance wasn't about to break.

"If you weren't so damn sexy, I wouldn't say yes," Shaun grabbed the bong and took a big hit.

I slammed our lips together so we could do a shotgun. They were my favorite to do. All his smoke entered my lungs and I blew it all out in Melina's face. She scrunched her nose up at me.

"Your going to die of lung cancer," Melina said.

I rolled my eyes. "Your going to die from having no brain Ms. Ecstasy,"

She stuck her tongue out at me. "So, at least I won't need new lungs,"

"Come on guys!" Randy shouted over the game. "No buzz killing tonight. Were going to get fucked up while I play this awesome game!"

Shaun joined him on the couch, bringing the bong with him. "I'll play you,"

"Your on,"

The rest of the night we all sat or danced around while drinking, smoking, and popping any pills we felt like popping. I felt like I was a teenager again. Staying at Melina and Randy's was the best thing ever to happen.


	6. Shaun leaves and John moves in

**Chapter six: Shaun leaves and John moves in.**

There was nothing I could remember of last night. Nothing came to my mind. Once I woke up I laid in bed, thinking very hard at what happened. All the drugs and alcohol really had its affects. My brain started to hurt because I was thinking too hard.

Shaun stirred next to me, flipping completely on top of me. I groaned from under him, trying to push him off but to no avail. He was still passed out from drinking too much, there was nothing I could do to wake him up. The only thing he needed was someone to tell him he was about to get laid. Wait a minute, I have an idea now.

"Sha-a-a-u-un," I cooed in his ear. "Sex in one minute if your up,"

Just like a frog on crack he jumped awake, his eyes shot open and his hands went straight to his boxers. I giggled and tried to roll out of bed but he kept a firm hold on my waist.

"You already said we get to have sex in one minute if I'm up, well I'm up and ready for some loving!" He confirmed, wiggling his eyebrows.

There was no way out of this. Either give in now or fight him for a minute before giving in anyways. "Fine, but if anyone walks in on us, its your head,"

"No, it will be my head between your legs," He winked.

I couldn't even reply, his lips already found mine hungrily. Shaun tore off my clothes along with his and thrusted himself hard inside me. He was very aggressive this morning and it turned me on even more.

I dug my nails into his back as he pushed hard inside me with each thrust. He growled at me as blood started to trail down his back.

Shaun switched positions so I could ride him. It was his turn to scratch my body. He loved to grab my waist when I rode him, the scratches always ended up there. The pain he caused me and the pleasure mixed together, it felt amazing. I rode him fast, getting him to the point where he wanted to take control for the finishing.

He picked me up, held me around his waist till my back hit the wall fast. Shaun spreaded my legs open wide, to get in deeper. I held in my screams as the pleasure was so intense. To stifle my moans Shaun kissed me hard while one hand played with my breast and the other held me up against the wall.

His mouth trailed down my neck straight to my hard nipple where he nipped and teased. I slammed my head against the wall, moaning loudly while scratching his back at the same time. My body was close to climax.

Shaun stopped moving for a second before he pushed himself hard and fast inside me, staying while I recovered from the pleasure. I held on to him while he thrusted me the hardest he has ever. He could tell I was about to release and went slow, teasing me.

"I swear to god Shaun if you don't pick up the pace, I am going to kill you," I whispered angrily in his ear.

He chuckled and continued to go slow.

I grabbed his hair, pulling his head back. "Now,"

He nodded this time going fast but not too fast. I finished before he did but I let him keep going till he did. Shaun spreaded my thighs as far as they could go and finished, pulling out and collapsing on the bed next to me.

I slowly caught my breath and could feel my body in pain. His scratches broke a little skin but not as much as I did to his back.

"You make sex feel like I'm fucking you on ecstasy," Shawn commented, his breath evening out.

I smiled climbing on top of him, making sure not to tempt him. "Well you better love it because we are never fucking on that drug. It will change sex forever, and I would kill you if that happened,"

"Got it babe, just keep doing what you do," He leaned up, kissing me softly. "How bout round two in the shower?"

"Beat you there!" I said, jumping off him and rushing to our private bathroom, Shaun right behind me.

* * *

Melina didn't once ask me to go shopping with her like I promised before we all got fucked up. Her and Randy have actually been fighting all morning about something they couldn't even tell me. While they fought I had to listen to Shaun muffle on the phone with his manager. Everyone had something to do besides myself.

I headed into the kitchen, hoping to find some good snacking food. Grabbing the potato chips and top the tater dip from the fridge, I started to snack. Melina came and joined me after screaming one last time at Randy.

"Can you believe him?" She asked, grabbing a chip. "He thinks because he bought the house he can choose who can live here. I'm his wife and love having it just me and him unless guests come to visit. Now his best friend got kicked out of his now ex girlfriends house, gets to live here. Do you know how stressed I'm going to be?" Melina started to rant on. I listened while eating, still stunned that the girl can talk.

"Sure his friend is cool and all but Randy acts like a jerk around him. All they talk about is our sex life and then he is a pompeous jerk sometimes. Don't get me wrong the angry sex is awesome but I like when he is romantic. He's only romantic when its just the two of us. I want the sweet romantic Randy, not the 'I'm sexy and can do whatever I want' Randy. Do you understand?"

I stared at her with an open mouth and a chip in one hand. The girl talked even more now that she is older, still all about Randy too.

"Melina," I started. "You know I'm not good with this kinda stuff so can you call Kelly Kelly over and talk to her about this stuff? I know you two are still good friends plus you guys talked about this kind of stuff when we couldn't," I offered.

She crossed her arms and puffed out air. "Kelly and I have stopped being friends since five years ago. She left us all for The Miz, you remember his stupid ass? She decided he was cute in a jackass sort of way,"

"Oh, well then how about we pretend this didn't just happen,"

Melina frowned. "Oh I wish you weren't so much like a boy Angelina,"

"That's why John calls her Angie Joe, maybe you should be more chill like her Melina, you would be more fun to be around," Randy said entering the kitchen.

His wife picked up the chip dip and chucked it at him. "Your such a jerk!" The dip missed by an inch and exploded on the wall.

"And your a crazy woman!" He yelled back.

Shaun came in to see all the racket, but I rushed out with him and headed to the pool room. At least while they fight we can take a dip in the hot tub. I had my Bob Marley bikini on underneath the sweatpants I donned while I just had the bikini top on.

He pulled me on his lap and kissed me gently. I knew something was up since he gave me one of those "I have to tell you something" kisses.

"Baby, I need you to not get mad at me," Shaun started. This was going to end badly. "My manager called and said he can get me one ride to get me out of here and do a promotional thing. I can only go though,"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "How are you able to get out? The weather is so horrible,"

"He has his ways babe. But he says its good if only I go. He thinks your a distraction,"

How could _Ronald _think I'm a distraction. He always stared at me whenever I tagged along with Shaun, he's the one who gets distracted! And how come Shaun can only get a way out of this place and I can't? We were only supposed to come for two days and then leave.

"Can't he get me a ride out and then I can head to our place and you can do your shit?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I asked him everything. Ronald just keeps saying no. Can you last out here all by yourself? If not, I will stay but only if you want me to,"

I hated when Shaun pulled this on me. Of course he knows I'm going to want him to stay but this is his career. I can't get in his way, I would do the same if I was in his position.

"Go ahead. I'm a big girl, I will be okay. Go get your shit done and I'll see you after New years," I kissed him on the lips.

"Ya sure? Because I will stay, he can kiss my ass,"

I laughed. "No, you go. I'm not stopping you. When do you leave?"

"Tonight,"

Great, what perfect timing. He leaves when Melina and Randy gain a new house member. Who ever the best friend is, I hope he is no one I hate. Thank god he and John are only on good terms. It would suck if he moved in.

"Let's go get you packed and then we can spend the rest of the day together," I said, getting out of the hot tub.

"Sounds good," Shaun followed me straight to our room so we could be alone the rest of the day.

* * *

Shaun left around seven. It was so depressing, I even cried because he was going to be gone for the holidays. But work calls and were both highly dedicated to it and could never say no to further our career. So this was a sacrifice that would be worth it in the end.

Melina watched as I sulked around the house after I kissed him for ten minutes for our goodbye. She sat next to me on the couch, having me lay my head on her shoulder. One thing I loved about Melina, she was the perfect person to sulk around. No matter what the situation, she knew how to handle it and make it better.

Her hand drew circles on my shoulder as she comforted me.

"Don't worry, you can become friends with our roommate or fight if you don't get along," She said trying to make me laugh.

"If its a hot boy and I get drunk, keep him away from me," I advised.

She giggled. "Of course, Shaun is a cool guy. I wouldn't let you cheat on him unless you really wanted to. Like you threatened my life if I didn't let you,"

I looked up at her and she smiled. "Your an awesome friend Melina,"

"I know, now lets go wait by the door. He's going to be here soon,"

I followed her to the front entrance. Randy was already outside helping him with his things. He carried in the weirdest stuff I have ever seen. One thing caught my eye. It was a Playboy magazine with me on the cover. I snatched it right away and groaned. The guy has already seen me naked and probably is a fan, this will not turn out great.

The front door opened again this time showing the face of non other than John Morrison. I groaned and sat cross legged on the floor. Melina patted my head in reassurance. She knew exactly who was moving in.

John stood in front of me and grabbed the magazine out of my hands.

"That is mine thank you," He said grinning.

I stood up and came up to his chin.

"You are a pervert," I complained glaring at him.

"No, I do remember seeing you naked when we were younger. So when I saw you become famous and was in my favorite magazine, I bought a copy. And my do I say, you look so good," He opened up to my centerfold.

I tried to grab the magazine but couldn't. Randy looked over his best friends shoulder and smiled. He was looking at my centerfold now. Melina screeched at Randy for even looking at it.

"Randy! You do not need to look!" Melina squealed.

He chuckled. "Awe come on. It's Playboy honey. She looks great though. I've always wondered what those clothes hid," he joked.

John laughed at his joke and threw the magazine in a box of his stuff. "This will be fun Angie Joe. Shaun is gone and I have arrived. No more excuses,"

I stared at him, mouth hung open while he walked up the stairs. How could he even say that! Just because Shaun is gone doesn't mean I'm going to cheat on him. John is going to get his ass kicked if he lays a finger on me.

The rest of my stay was going to be hell. Maybe my father will take me back and let me live at home. Wait, no, that is a bad idea. I can pretend to be nice and stick through this all. John has another thing coming if he tries to mess with me.


	7. downfall

**Chapter seven: downfall**

I couldn't sleep at all during the night. Now that Shaun was gone I felt so bored and I could never sleep without his arm around me. The only thing that would really let me sleep would be liquor.

Melina and Randy were passed out for sure, I could hear them all during the night. They had to be exhausted by now. John on the other hand, I didn't even know was even awake or sleeping.

The bar was free so I didn't even care anymore. I grabbed the Jack Daniels from the shelf and started to guzzle away, not even caring that it wasn't the best taste. Gulp by gulp I swallowed the liquor down.

In the soft distance I heard my favorite band, The Doors, playing through the house. I followed the noise, not stumbling yet, I was only buzzed.

John came out wearing only ripped jeans and sang along with the song "Love her madly", my ultimate favorite song. He used to sing it to me when we dated years ago.

He looked up at me while I took one shot's worth of alcohol. John slithered up to me, grabbing the bottle.

"Mind if I take a drink?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, its probably your bottle anyways,"

John chuckled after taking a few swigs. "It is, how did you know?"

"Melina and Randy never drink that stuff. She loves the fruity girly drinks while Randy loves the beer,"

"You remembered,"

"Only cause I'm almost drunk,"

He smiled handing it back to me.

"Now leave me alone I want to be alone,"

John didn't say anything to me. He watched as I walked back into the entertainment room, sitting on the giant couch. I continued to drink till the bottle was gone. Now I was way passed shit faced.

Just as I sat on the couch, drunk off my ass, I started to think about Shaun and cried my eyes out. I cried so hard John came out to see if I was okay. He sat next to me and let me cry on his shoulder.

"I can't believe he left, I need him. He was supposed to be here for me when I came back here. Now his fucking manager takes him away. Bring him back please?" I cried to John.

He looked at me with nothing to say. "You still get emotional when drinking a whole bottle of Jack. God your pathetic,"

I punched John very hard. "Your a fucking asshole! Why are you here?"

"I live here, get over it," He snapped back.

"I was here first! You came in here all hero like,"

John chuckled. "Hero like?"

I glared at him. "Saving me from my emotions and shit. I need some drugs,"

I stood up from the couch and took an inch towards the bar. Within that inch, my knees buckled together and I dropped to the floor, hitting my head very hard on the glass coffee table, knocking my self out completely.

* * *

Melina was sitting on the edge of my bed, running her fingers through my hair when I woke up. My head started pounding. I touched the side of it and felt the biggest bump ever. My best friend giggled as I sat straight up, keeping my hand on the bump.

"You fell sweetie," Melina said. "John said you guys were talking and drinking last night and you wanted drugs. So when you stood up you fell right away hitting your head on the coffee table. I didn't believe him at first then I saw the blood on the table. I'm surprised you didn't get a concussion,"

I tried very hard to remember last nights events, but nothing came to mind. All I could remember was downing the bottle of Jack and crying.

"Can you go get him for me? I'd like to talk to him,"

She nodded. "Of course,"

"Thanks, and some aspirin,"

"Anything for you," Melina got off the bed and went out the door.

John came into the room minutes later, a glass of water in one hand and a bottle of aspirin in the other. He handed me the drugs and I popped two of them. I laid my head back on the pillow and stared at John.

"What happened?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Um-well you got really drunk, cried to me about Shaun leaving, and then fell busting your head open. Yup that sums it up nicely,"

I groaned. "Next time you see me drunk, don't talk to me. I get too emotional when I drink Jack,"

He sat on the edge of my bed and chuckled. "I've been around you plenty of times to know that you can't be by your self when you drink rum,"

"Even though I treat you like shit you still take care of me...thanks,"

John ran is fingers through my hair, his face getting closer to mine. Our faces were mere inches apart from each other. It was so tempting to kiss his soft lips.

"Angelina, I still care. We've been through a lot together,"

I turned my head to the side so I couldn't look into his puppy brown eyes. "John, don't look at me or say anything please,"

He was puzzled for a minute then understood as I jumped up from the bed and let everything out in the toilet. It was so convenient to have a bathroom in my room. I didn't miss the toilet since it was so close.

John came to my side and held my hair back as I puked my brains out. Hangovers were seriously the worst in the world. No matter how many times I say it, it just is. Randy and Melina came running in my bedroom hearing me gag to get more puke out of my mouth. The feeling in the back of my throat wouldn't go away.

Melina took a hold of my hair so John could take a step back. Randy on the other hand was laughing hysterically. He always thought it was funny when I puked, since I never really puke anyways.

I finished puking and brushed my teeth, used mouth wash, and brushed them one more time to make sure my mouth was clean. Randy was still chuckling so I punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" He whined touching the spot I hit. "What was that for?"

"For laughing asshole. You try having a night I had last night," I spat back moving into my bedroom, everyone following me.

"Don't pay attention to him honey, I'm here for you whenever you need me," Melina offered helping me into bed.

I smiled. "Thanks, could you get me some hot chocolate? It sounds so good right now,"

"Of course!" She kissed my forehead and dragged Randy out of the room with her. John on the other hand stayed behind.

He looked at the floor then back at me. We had nothing to say to each other. I did everything I could to embarrass myself around him. Now he knows whenever Shawn is gone, I'm a total wreck and can only go down hill. Wonder what else I could do the whole time I stay.

John turned on his heel and headed towards the door after a few seconds of silence.

"John," I half whispered.

He turned to look at me, one had on the door frame. "Yeah?"

"Thanks," I half smiled.

"Your welcome but I demand sex for payment for taking care of you," He started to grin.

I glared at him and pointed to the door. "Get out you pervert!"

He left the room but I couldn't help but smile at his last remark. It was way out of the line, but it reminded me of the old days and I just had to smile.


End file.
